Playlist
by YuiKotegawaMin
Summary: <html><head></head>Mi biblioteca musical, mi playlist y mis 10 drabbles de mi pareja favorita. Este es un fic 100% Gruvia.</html>


**Hola, este es mi primer fanfic de Fairy Tail, espero que les guste. Hace muy poco que empecé a escribir algunas cosas y… a los que siguen mis otras historias las continuare, solo que ahora he tenido muchos exámenes y eso… quisiera agradecer a mis amigas que me inspiraron a crear esta historia.**

* * *

><p>Este es un reto que encontré por ahí, así que los que quieran hacer una de la pareja que quieran pueden hacerlo:<p>

Reglas

Elige un personaje, pareja o fandom de tu gusto

Pon tu iPod, MP3, MP4 o reproductor de música en random

Por cada canción que toque, escribe un drabble inspirado en la canción relacionada con el tema escogido. Solo tienes el tiempo de lo que dure la canción. No planees de antemano, empiezas cuando la canción inicia y nada de repetir después. Cuando la canción termina, terminas de escribir. (Nada de saltarse canciones)

Haz diez de estos y luego publícalo.

* * *

><p>Los personajes de<strong> FAIRY TAIL "NO" <strong>mepertenecen, fueron creados por** HIRO MASHIMA.**

**Negritas = Personajes, títulos de canciones y pensamientos**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Gift of a Friend" – Demi Lovato<strong>

Juvia caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Magnolia llevando consigo un paquete que nadie sabe que contenía.

**Le daré este regalo a Gray-sama, así Gray-sama estará feliz **– decía Juvia

Mientras caminaba, se encuentra con Gray y le empieza a hablar

**G-Gray-sama, esto es para usted – **dijo Juvia extendiéndole el paquete – **Feliz Cumpleaños**

**Gracias Juvia, creí que lo habían olvidado – **dijo Gray aceptando el paquete, y, al abrirlo se encuentra con una bufanda tejida en lana

**Juvia jamás se olvidaría de eso**

**¿La hiciste tú?**

**Claro Gray-sama, todo por verlo feliz este día**

**Gracias Juvia**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Lovers" – 7! Seven Oops<strong>

Porque debía de pasar esto, porque no podía haber sido otra persona, tenía que haber sido él. La persona que había creído muerta y que ahora estaba a su lado, había muerto verdaderamente.

**Papá – **dijo Gray llorando, Juvia se le acercó y lo abrazó

**Juvia lo siente, Juvia cree que ella es un desastre, que no merece vivir, perdón Gray –sama – **dijo Juvia llorando

**Juvia, siento lo que ha pasado, no deberías ser responsable por lo que me pase – **dijo Gray

**Juvia es responsable y Juvia siempre cuidará de usted Gray-sama – **Dijo Juvia abrazando aún más fuerte a Gray apaciguando su tristeza

* * *

><p>"<strong>When i look at you" – Miley Cyrus<strong>

Porque era verdad, cuando ella lo miraba miles de mariposas le venían al estómago. Millones de emociones combinadas en un solo lugar: su corazón. Juvia sabía que estaba enamorada de él, lo supo desde la primera vez que lo vio. Es por eso que escribió una carta para expresar sus sentimientos.

"_**Porque cuando te miro, mi corazón palpita de alegría. Cuando te miro, miles de emociones se contraen en mi como múltiples olas que chocan contra un arrecife. Es como si i mente y corazón estuvieran conectados como uno solo. Por eso quiero decir que desde la primera vez que te vi, te ame y aún lo hago Gray-sama"**_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Siempre en mi mente" – Alex Ubago<strong>

Siempre era lo mismo, Juvia nunca prestaba atención a lo que pasaba delante suyo. Se encontraba distraída, y la razón de eso era una persona: **Gray Fullbuster**. De pronto se levanta y sale del gremio. Empieza a caminar hacia el río de Magnolia y a la orilla de este se pone a pensar.

"_**Que puede hacer Juvia, no se me ocurre nada. Quiero que Gray-sama me quiera pero a la vez, hay veces que lo quiero olvidar pero está siempre en mi mente"**_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Smile" – Lilly Allen<strong>

Porque con una sonrisa de ella, él sabía que ella estaba bien. Era una sonrisa sincera, como de una pequeña niña y, aunque él quisiera negarlo, le encantaba verla sonreír, porque ya sabemos cómo es él, un completo tsundere, frío y tierno a la vez.

A Gray no le gustaba verla llorar, prefería que ella sonriera.

**Sonriendo te vez más linda **– siempre le decía, y ella como siempre, se sonrojaba y gritaba a los cuatro vientos **"Gray-sama te amo"**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Mi primer día sin ti" – Enanitos Verdes<strong>

Aunque no quisiera, no podría acostumbrarse. Extrañaba su presencia, que ella estuviera vigilándolo aunque fuera aterrador. Extrañaba su acoso, sus palabras de aliento, su extraña personalidad y su cabello. Ah, ese cabello, de un tono azul mar; tal como su poder lo decía, ella era una maga de agua, tal como su cabello.

La extrañaba aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Porque se había tenido que ir de misión sola, sin siquiera pedirle a Lucy o a Erza que la acompañase; su ausencia lo tenía irritado. Lo admitía, la extrañaba. Por Dios, si fuera posible gritaría a los cuatro vientos o a los mismísimos reyes del infierno que la extraña.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Imagíname sin ti" – Luis Fonsi<strong>

No lo entendía, ¿Por qué?, esa era la pregunta que se le formulaba en la mente. ¿Por qué?, ¿Cuándo pasó? O como debería formulársele la pregunta: ¿Cómo pasó?

La otra noche se dio cuenta de lo que en verdad sentía por ella, se sentía culpable por no haberse dado cuenta hasta ahora, **(o tal vez ya se había dado cuenta)**. Pero en lo único en lo que ahora pensaba es en cómo sería su vida sin su rara, acosadora pero hermosa peliazul. Pero no quería pensar en ello, solo quería que ella no se apartara de su lado.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Labios Compartidos" – Maná<strong>

Porque ese era el primer beso de ambos, un primer beso que nunca olvidarían, un primer beso que quedaría siempre en la memoria de ambos. Porque aunque hubiese sido un accidente causado a propósito por un demonio vestido de oveja (Mirajane), fue un beso que tanto anhelaron los labios de ambos. Y, aunque Natsu riera por lo que acababa de pasar, el no estaba nervioso ni abochornado, solo estaba sorprendido y ¿feliz?, si, feliz, porque ese es un paso que él no podría dar solo; y agradecería eternamente a Mira este pequeño favor.

Y de ahora en adelante, no dejaría ni que Lyon se acerque a ella, porque desde ahora en adelante, ella le pertenece a él.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Invierno" – Reik<strong>

Invierno, una época esperada por las parejas, al igual que la primavera. Pero la diferencia es que aquí las parejas se acurrucan y se mantienen calentitas. Pero nuestra querida peliazul, más conocida como Juvia estaba triste e iba a casa mientras caminaba por la nieve. No lo sabía, pero ese día recibiría la mejor noticia de su vida, o mejor dicho sorpresa.

Al llegar a su casa, tal cual fue su sorpresa que al entrar encontró a su querido amor allí.

**¿Quieres ver una película conmigo?, es que pensé en eso al ver la nieve – **a lo cual ella accedió y se sentó con él a disfrutar la película

* * *

><p>"<strong>Un año sin ver llover" – Selena Gomez<strong>

Ya había pasado un año, (**aunque exactamente serían 8 si contamos Tenroujima)**, desde que se habían conocido. Un año en el que no veía ninguna gota caer. Ya no era como antes, porque a dondequiera que ella fuera, llovía. Pero ahora, estando en el gremio, con lo que ella llama "una verdadera familia", se sentía más segura, más querida, es por eso que ya no llovía.

Pero la principal razón de esto no era el gremio, si no una persona especial para ella. EL mago alquimista de hielo, Gray. Su gran amor

* * *

><p><strong>Y… ¿Cómo estuvo para ser mi primer fanfic de FAIRY TAIL?<strong>

**Merezco botellazo, tomatazos, burlas o… ¿Reviews?**

**Bueno, intentaré subir otro fanfic con tal de que no se me acabe la inspiración**

**PD: Si tienen alguna idea comuníquenmela**

**PD2: Me gustan todas las parejas de FT, pero mi favorita es sin duda esta**

**PD3: Hace tiempo estaba pensando en hacer un fic llamado "**_**PD: Te Amo**_**", ¿Qué dicen ustedes?**

**Se despide cordialmente, YuiKotegawaMin**


End file.
